shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies
The Fairies are a Childer Race known for their blue skin and shape changing abilities. According to King Crash they were initially created as a jester caste created by his son Clown, who transformed a race of fox-like canines into humanoids and endowed them with personalities which sought out merriment. They were gifted with abilities to change their form and were extremely skilled at sorcery. However, their natural tendency towards pranks and trickery lead to them being hated by many throughout the Galaxy following the fall of the Gods. After being hunted and persecuted because of their abilities and actions, the Fairies exiled themselves to a far away planet called Avalon and isolated themselves from the rest of the Universe. The fairies were never particularly numerous and only existed on a single planet, as opposed to both the elves and ogres who each had rather large empires. 'Physiology' Fairies were made from a race of exceedingly clever, somewhat small creatures famous for their shape-shifting abilities. This species was evolved into a humanoid form by the God Clown and were encouraged to develop traits of cunning and guile. Physically there are two kinds of fairies: Common Fae and Fairy Queens: 'Common Fae' The most common fairies encountered are referred to as Common Fae. Outwardly, fairies have many features in common with elves, but are set apart by their blue skin. While fairies are shapeshifters able to change their features according to their whims, they do have a base form which they will revert to if exhausted or rendered unconscious. While there do exist male and female fairies, genders are irrelevant to fairy reproduction. In fact due to the fairies' shapeshifting nature, genders are fluid and ultimately meaningless. They are capable of changing their features to mimic nearly any other life form, an ability often used for mischief. While they are able to project Aura, it is not all that much rarely rating above D-Class on the SENTINEL Power Scale. Instead, all fairies are born with an inate talent with magic, able to detect and manipulate mana at an early age. Common Fae are hatched from eggs laid by the Queen and are watched over by her until they reach maturity. Newborn fairies are born with adult proportions, but are very tiny with pixie-like wings. Initially they cannot speak and communicate through bell-like chirps which are incomprehensible to anyone other than who they are directly talking to. As they grow in maturity they gain the ability to speak a discernible language. When it comes time for them to finally mature they will enter a cacoon state during which time they will achieve their adult size and lose their wings. 'Fairy Queen' Queens are the most powerful and glorious members of the fairy race, and are responsible for birthing new generations of fairies and guiding them in their development. Queens resemble Common Fae, but are of gigantic proportion, with large insect like wings which appear to shimmer. Their physical abilities are many times greater than the Common Fae, and they are able to project Auras of A or even S-Class. More considerable though is their magical prowess. They are able to channel and control vast amounts of magical energy, and generally enjoy life spans that last many thousands of years in which they can hone their craft and sharpen their wisdom. The primary purpose of the Queen caste however, is to produce new fairies. Each Queen is born with the totality of the genetic information and knowledge of their race. When it comes time to reproduce, fairies will respond to a psychic emanation from the Queen and gather to engage in a orgiastic cultural celebration called the Festival of Love. Fairies will mate uncontrollably with eachother and the Queen, contributing their essences to the Queen to mix with the information already within her. The Queen will then enter a deep trance where she will arrange the essences into new life forms and lay hundreds of eggs which will hatch into young fairies made up of different combinations of the fae essences. Like other fairies, Queens are born from eggs. A Queen egg is notable in being several times larger and more brilliant than a standard fairy egg, and can remain dormant for an extremely long time. This is because the laying of a Queen egg is extremely rare, and they are usually left unhatched till a new Queen is needed. Prior to the destruction of Avalon, there would always be two Fairy Queens, one controlling the Seelie Court and another ruling the Unseelie. 'Powers' Though not quite as powerful as the Ogres, the Fairy shape changing abilities allow them to alter their form or appearance. Fairies are able to use Aura power but are not especially strong with it, instead their true power came from their innate talent with Magic. Skilled fairy mages are able to use titanically powerful spells that put them on par with S-Class fighters. 'Personality' Fairies are widely known for their mercurial personalities and tricksterish natures. 'Culture and Society' Fairy society after the fall of the Gods was divided into the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, each lead by a Queen. The Queen is the absolute ruler of her respective court, and is regarded with loving devotion by them. The Queen looks after and raises young fairies and is surrounded by them throughout their youth. She is responsible for their protection and education, and she is responsible for naming them (though in nearly all cases the names chosen by the Queen are completely arbitrary and without meaning). All remained well until another generation of Fairies was born, and these newborn did not understand why they should be imprisoned for the mistakes of their ancestors. Overtaken with a powerful wanderlust, these newborn escaped from Avalon and set out across the Universe. They were more diplomatic and friendlier than the earlier generations had been, and rubbed elbows with the cream of society. However, when one of their number incurred the wrath of the Holy Ghost, he ordered their destruction. Under the leadership of the Holy Warlord (later Deathwalk) Brevara, the sarans almost completely wiped out the fairy race. By the end of the pogrom, the survivors numbered only 9. 'Religion' The Fairies were rather laxadasical in anything resembling religious faith. They knew the Gods and honored Clown as their creator, but in no other respect did they pay the Gods any reverence that wasn't directly forced from them. In the Age of Heroes when the Gods were still active, the Fairies actually seemed more inclined to snub the gods behind their backs than anything else. 'Notable Fairies' Despite being largely wiped out in the saran pogrom, 9 fairies survived to carry on their race. Thuro Al'Baster Famed wizard and member of the outlaw group the Magnificent 7. Thuro is well traveled and known and respected throughout the Universe. Next to magic, his greatest love is cooking and he is a connoisseur of foods from across the galaxies. Unbeknownst to others, he also bears the Endless Curse which renders him unable to die. Bellona El'Judi Widely believed to be the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe, Bellona is a powerful assassin of the Divai Warriors. Prior to that she was notorious as Johanna Kurr, the Captain of SENTINEL's sinister Black Legion. While she initially honed her skills to avenge her people on the sarans, she eventually made peace with the likes of John Duke, Cain and Kara and joined the Magnificent 7 at Thuro's behest. Since then she has come to see them as her family and is considered one of the group's three most powerful fighters along with John and Cain. Cobb Al'Tamani A fairy hiding in Maximo's organization. While he had set himself up as a mafia boss to conceal his identity, his plans changed once he began hearing the psychic cry of the Fairy Egg in Lord Gold's possession. He has been attempting to maneuver Maximo and Gold into open conflict, and is the one who convinced the Magnificent 7 to help by revealing himself to Thuro. According to Bellona, Cobb and Ainsel are married. Ainsel El'Aren A fairy who has assumed the persona of Lord Gold's secretary. In this persona she caters to all of Lord Gold's demands and is the target of abuse by Van Silk. She is married to Cobb. Basil Al'Tuck A fairy who leads a rebellion against Lord Gold on Varia made up of survivors of the previous regime. Stell Al'Darrow A fairy disguised as a captain in Lord Gold's army. In his persona as Wadsworth, he served as Lord Gold's personal valet and the leader of the Household Staff. Despite his foppish behavior, he is a powerful fighter with remarkable sword skill. He and Thuro are very close as Thuro was elated that Stell was on Figaro. Cosmo El'Doodle A fairy who serves as Van Silk's assistant. Fanta El'Istoria A fairy posing as one of Lord Gold's henchmen. Peri Al'Winnick A fairy posing as a sycophantic merchant. 'Trivia' - Fairies are effin crazy, man... Category:Races Category:Midplane Races Category:Mortal Races